Wikiality talk:Weekends
Post ideas below... We can use weekends (Fridays included) when Dr. Colbert isn't on for...? Templates and Categories I've been wanting to make some "meta-categories" to make it easier to find templates, especially for newcomers. These will be categories for the templates, not templates, not anything that goes on the pages or sorts the articles themselves. Some of the templates we have already have this (info, ID, approval, disapproval, etc.), but most of them don't. The only way to find most templates is to search through the Categories, which is just not enough efficient (and can be daunting for new folks). This leads to weird categorizations, duplication of templates/categories, and bad templating practices (too many or not enough). So, after I make and check all the "meta-categories", I'm planning to make pages for each of the "template categories" and list all the templates in them so that people can find them. Then we can actually have links to all of our templates from the Template page! As contradictory as this sounds, I believe this will help increase the good of templates and cut down on the overuse of templates, because when people can more easily find the "right" templates they might not put as many on (I think sometimes people do this because they're trying to cover as many bases as possible). I could, of course, be wrong. If it just makes people go template crazy, we'll see if there are more efficient ways to categorize our pages. But at least this schematizing should help us get a better look at what we've currently got. :) Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what I was up to in case it looked crazy. Please weigh in as I'm moving along. Change the names and/or targets of any "meta-categories" if you think I'm making mistakes, or use the talk pages to discuss. I'm just going to launch into this, because I think it's the kind of task that needs doing and I'd rather start than make you all agree to let me do it (it's housekeeping. It needs to be done. You can object to how, but I can't imagine that you'd object to the need.) Obviously, some templates will be in multiple meta-categories. But since these only effect the categorization of the templates (not the pages), this should simplify things in the long run. --thisniss 02:44, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Green Screen Challenge It has come to my attention that the links to the videos are no longer valid. Maybe we can get a task force together to work on it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:00, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. Someone smarter than me. I still haven't been able to figure out how to make the Motherload stuff work, even though we should be able to embed video from there. Has anyone else tried it? Should we ask the Wikia folks if there's a reason that Comedy Central stuff specifically won't work here (which is a possibility)? Or am I just too technically inept to figure this out? If we've tried everything else I can follow my friend-of-friend lead and ask the ComCentral web guy for help, but I don't want to start there.--thisniss 02:27, 19 March 2007 (UTC) The Colbert Report * fill in missing Wørds : CHECK - rock on, El Payo :*Do we still need to follow up the "weird" links (the ones where the "Word" connects to something that is not actually the Wørd in question), or have all of these been resolved? * make pages for missing guests, starting April, 2006 through November, 2006 * clean up primary entries and subpages: **Stephen Colbert **The Colbert Report **truthiness **The Daily Show (just because we should) ::I know this doesn't seem like much fun, and I know I don't want to do it. So... it seems like a perfect "collaborative" project. General Site Projects * "Wikiality.com's Dating/Adoption Service for Lonely WikiPages" ** ** * Fluff-up Stubs * Category:Mergers :This might not be something we just want to turn people loose on, but I have been trying to mark pages for merging lately. I haven't had the time to do all these myself, esp. the larger ones (like Global warming/Warming), but I feel this needs to be done at some point. Could potentially be a "Weekend" project. We could also do searches to find redundant articles for merging. They make me crazy, especially for linking purposes (and when trying to make redirects). Clubs * create weekly Club activities * clean up pages, make games/activities, contests, etc...? :Note: should abominations club be changed to "Culture Club"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:52, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::What is the "Abominations Club?" Do we need it, or can we just have the sub-clubs that are divisions of it? There isn't (currently) a set-up for an over-arching Abominations/Culture Club - just for the Art, Music, Drama, TV, Homo, etc "Divisions." So maybe we can let those stand alone, and not have to define the "Abominations" part (esp. since it's so clear that these are abominations)?--thisniss 23:43, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :What I meant to say was should we just have one club for all culture-related "divisions" (art, music, movies, TV, radio, theater, books, etc.)?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:03, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, you mean a single club for all the fancy-pants? Yeah, that makes good sense to me. At least for now. I don't think there are enough of us them for separate abominable divisions right now. But "Culture Club" is too Boy George. How about the "Little Lord Fauntleroys"? No, kidding. But I do feel we can come up with a truthier name if we set our guts to it. Oh, and I'm going to copy this to the Wikiality talk:Clubhouses page. You can reply there (or just move the convo) if we're too far off-topic here with the name stuff.--thisniss 01:44, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :This is the page for it, I don't think the clubhouse talkpage should be cluttered with Admin stuff, however. What about Susan Sarandonistas?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:02, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::I wonder if Susan Sarandonistas is too specific? Because it has the name of a person in it, it almost sounds like a "fan club" for her (although the reference can be followed for explanation). It also seems very Hollywood, and I feel like we want to go broader if we're going to encompass all of the "abominations." Some possibilities (not that any of these are "it"): "Artsy Fartsiteers," "Secular Progressives," "Fancy Pantsinistas," "Baby Carrotocracy," (this could also work for a "food club" for the folks who write food pages - anything with "Baby Carrots" is good/bad) or "Culture Worriers" (my current personal favorite). Or something else still. "Abominations" still works for me, too. :)--thisniss 02:27, 19 March 2007 (UTC)